This invention relates to a machine for handling streams of flat articles. More particularly, this invention relates to a discriminator assembly for such a machine.
An object of this invention is to provide a discriminator assembly having a discriminator plate which can be moved with respect to a belt conveyor that removes articles from the bottom of a stack in a shingle configuration and with respect to patter members which are spaced therefrom.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a discriminator assembly in which the discriminator plate can be moved lengthwise of the belt conveyor and also toward and away from the belt conveyor.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a discriminator assembly in which the discriminator plate is mounted for swinging with respect to the conveyor belt.
A further object of this invention is to provide a combined conveyor and discriminator assembly which feeds flat articles from a stack in a smooth, even shingle.